Sanzo's 8th Grade Year
by FemGenjo Sanzo
Summary: Sanzo transfers to a school. He is a new kid that is always bulled. He doesn't do anything to stop it though. It's always been like this for the poor boy. How will 3 boys stop it?Is any of them actually boys! AU.
1. Chapter 1

Sanzo will be in 8th along with Hakkai, and Gojyo. Goku will be in 7th. I would put them in 9th if I was.

I only own Saiyuki in my dreams.

So Gojyo will be wearing what he wore in Saiyuki Reload, and so will Hakkai. Goku will be wearing most of the same thing that he wore in Saiyuki. Just without the cape, and shoulder spike things. Sanzo will most of the time be wearing jeans, and a lose shirt. This is when there out of school.

There school uniform will be black It will be the same uniform type see in most animes. The bags will be the same as the high school book bags used in Japan.

This fic will have several parts to it. Each grade will be separated into a different fic.

-Story start-

(Sanzo's POV)

The elders decided that I would go to a different temple. Most likely because they didn't want to deal with me any more. Witch is fine with me because nobody at school liked my any way. I'll probable treated the same at my new school.

"Sanzo please come this way," on teacher said.

The teacher lead me to my class rooms.

"This one will be your classroom," the teacher said.

"OK," I mumbled.

I walked into the class. Sitting at the front desk closest to me was a boy with red heir, and eyes. A youkai. The next desk was the only empty desk in this room. There was another boy that looked specious. He had brown heir that covered his left eye. Along with a green eye and a freaky covered eye. He kind of looked freaky.

"Genjo please take your set," the teacher said.

I sat down at the empty seat.

"I'm Sha Gojyo, but you can call me Gojyo," the boy said.

I did not answer him.

"Nervous on your fist day?" Gojyo said.

I still did not answer him.

"Class dismissed," the teacher said.

The teacher left the classroom, and Gojyo got up and went some were. Then a boy came up to me.

"Hay your the real quite transfer student," the boy said.

I didn't answer him.

The boy punched me really hard. Then he kicked me in the gut. He then pulled me up by my bangs and punched me in the jaw.

"Hay! Stop that!" Gojyo yelled.

The boy dropped me to the floor. I then saw Gojyo come over to me.

"Don't help me," I mumbled.

He didn't come any closer to me. I pushed my body back towards the desks. I then sat up agenist the desks.

"You sure your OK?" Gojyo asked.

"Yes," I grunted.

I stood up. I used my desk to stand.

"You do know that in a few minuets that you jaw will start to bruising right?" Gojyo asked.

"Yes," I answered.

-Lunch-

"Hay! Sanzo you can sit with us!" Gojyo yelled.

I came over to were Gojyo, Hakkai- for that was the name of the creepy boy from my 1st class-, and one other boy that I didn't know.

He had long brown heir that stoke up in all detections, and brown eyes.

As I walked closer I could tell that he had a power limiter around his head.

"This is Goku. He stays at our home because he's an orphan," Hakkai said.

"Nice to meet you," I mumbled.

"Hay, Hakkai has he been this quite all day?" Goku asked.

"Yes,he has," Hakkai answered.

I sat down, and started to eat my lunch.

"It's not like I can't be loud. Really it's only because I've been bullied so much that I'm this quite. That and I live in a temple," I said.

Hakkai looked over at me.

"So is that why your not wearing a graphic tee?" Hakkai asked.

"Manly," I mumbled.

'I'm just glad I could find this shirt this morning or everybody, in the temple and out, would know my secret,'I trough.

"So Sanzo why did you have to change temples?" Goku asked.

"The Abbot there said that because the man I called master died that I could now go see the world," I mumbled.

-Chap end-


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to say this in the first chapter , but this fic will only be updated when I get around to it. Another thing this fic will last about a year.

Last thing Meifeng is a Fem!Goku's name and Fem!Sanzo's will be Yaomi. I'm telling you this because here soon it will be important. **Oh and Hakkai is not a**** youkai.**

I only own Saiyuki in my dreams.

-chap start-

(Sanzo's POV)

"Get up you stupid kid!" one monk yelled from outside of my room.

I sat up and grabbed the school uniform. I put it on and then the monk yelled, "Get your ass out her you dumb kid!"

"What would the Abbot say about you yelling?" another monk asked.

I walked out of my room.

"Child you should stop such an strong dislike of being here," the 2ed monk said.

"Don't care," I said.

I left the temple after grabbing my lunch.

(Goku's POV)

I pull my long brown heir back. My heir comes down to my but. Gojyo walks into the room.

"Meifeng-chan can you please stop acting like a boy?" Gojyo asked.

I answered with, "No, now leave so I can change."

"But I've seen you-" I cut Gojyo off right there with, "Gojyo shut the fuck up before I tell Hakkai!"

(Hakkai's POV)

I was awoke by Goku's screaming. I got up and grabbed my school uniform and put it on.

I then walk down stirs, and to the dinning room. I see my mom in the room with 4 plats of food on the table.

"Mom! Your home,"I say as I run up to hug her.

"Yes, I am my son," She wraps me in a tight hug.

My mom is hardly ever home because of her job. She tries to be home when ever she can, but she often leaves the country for several moths at a time. That and she cheeked up on my dad. My dad had left when I was 3. He took my sister with him.

"Mom, why are you back so soon?" I asked.

"You know about my boss right?" mom asked.

"Yes."

"Well his wife went into labor yesterday so the who firm was let off of work for today."

"Awesome, so how long will you be home?" I asked.

"The who month. I have a month off because my boss thinks I work to much. Now how has school been for you three?" Mom asked.

"Well lets see," I started off, "not much has happened this year. One notable thing is that we got a transfer a yesterday. That and Gojyo has stayed out of fights for 3 weeks."

"Good, now tell me what this transfer is like," mom said.

"He's tall, but not as tall as me. He has purple eyes and golden blond hair. He lives at the temple near here," I said.

As I thought about Sanzo, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I loved Sanzo, but loving him means I'm turning into a gay man.

I soon could here to sets off footsteps coming down the stairs. Goku and Gojyo came into the room.

"Food," Goku mumbled.

We sat down at the table. This was the first time we had had a meal together in a while.

As soon as I had finished my food I went and grabbed my lunch. I left the house and headed to the bus stop. Standing there was Kougaiji and his two step sisters. All three of them are youkai.

Kougaiji was a taller boy that was in the same grade as me and Gojyo. He had dark red hair, and violet eyes. His hair comes down to to his knees in three separate pony tails. His skin was very tan. His youkai mark is to widening marks on the right side of this face.

One of his step sisters was Gyokumen Koushu. She has teal hair and gold eyes. Most of her hair was tied back and raped. All but her bangs. Her skin was lighter then her step brother. She did not care about anybody.

His other sister was a year younger then me and Gojyo. Her name was Lirin. She had red orange hair and green eyes. Her hair was tied back that stopped at the middle of her back. Her skin was the same shad as her brothers. Her youkai mark was almost like her brother except for two things. One was that it was a purple color. Two it was on the opposite side of her face.

"Good morning Hakkai!" Lirin greeted.

"Morning Lirin," I greeted back.

Soon Goku and Gojyo came running towards us. They about knocked Gyokumen Koushu into the muddy water.

Soon the bus arrived. We got on and sat in the front to seats. Goku and Gojyo sat in the seat behind mine. I sat alone in the front seat.

The last stop before school only one person got on. The person who got on was Sanzo. I noticed that we were near a temple. It was most likely the one that Sanzo now lived in. Sanzo sat down next to me for it was the only empty seat left.

When we got to school most of the people on the bus got off.

As we walked into the school Kougaiji told Meifeng this, "Don't you dare touch my sister you little monkey."

When we got into the school we took off our shoes. Sanzo's locker was right under mine so I noticed that his shoes has holes in them. He grabbed the inside shoes and pulled them on, and left for our class.

His shoes were Nike Frees. Red ones I think. I could not tell because of the mud caked on them. I could tell that he has had these shoes for several years. I checked the size of the shoes. They were men size 4. Those shoes would not even fit Goku.

I changed my shoes and went to the class room. Our class was 2-1. I walked in to see all, but a few straggling students sitting at there desks.

-PE Class-

(Sanzo's POV)

I walk into the changing room. Might I add the man's changing room. There were curtains up every few feet. I got into one and pulled the curtain closed. Soon I noticed that there was less nose on the other side. Then Hakkai was soon shoved through the curtain.

Then only thing I was wearing was my under wear.

"Sorry Sanzo!" Hakkai yelled as he left the stall. His face was bright red.

(Hakkai's POV)

I was waiting for the last of the boys to change. One of them was a 1st year whose name escapes me, and Sanzo.

The 1st year came running and shoved me into the stall Sanzo was in. What I saw surprised me. Sanzo was just in his under wear, or shall I say _her_ under wear.

"Sorry Sanzo!" I yelled. I moved back out of her stall.


	3. Chapter 3

So this chapter was originally planed to be chapter 4 instead of 3.

I will never own Saiyuki.

-Chapter Start-

(Hakkai's POV)

I walk into the class room. Sanzo and Gojyo were all ready in the class room. Sanzo was really pale, but that might have been caused by what Gojyo was telling her.

"Morning Sanzo," I greeted.

The bell rang and I went to my desk. Our teacher soon came in and started the lesson.

-Lunch-

(Sanzo's POV)

I went to the roof top. This one was about 9 feet from the ground. This one was the only one that I had found the accesses to. Thin I hear the door open. Next I turn around to see who had came up to the roof. It was Hakkai.

"I thought I saw you come up here," Hakkai stated.

I sat down on the edge of the roof. I the open my bento. In it was rice steeped in green tea.

Hakkai then came to sit next to me. My heart started to beat faster and faster. I could also fell the heat rising to my face.

"Why did you come up here?" Hakkai questioned.

"I think that I came up here because when I was little I had a very high up room," I answered.

I don't know why I'm telling Hakkai this.

"Was the temple that you lived in before higher up?" Hakkai asked.

"Yeah, it was up on a mountain. I also had the highest room to prevent the other monks from finding out about my true gender," I answered.

"So, you lived up there because you master wanted no-one to find out your a girl," Hakkai stated.

"Yes, but when I was very little I stayed in the same room as my master. I was very mad when he mad me move out of his room. I eventually got used to it. Now when I get upset I go to the highest place that I can find," I answered.

"Hay, if you want me to I'll show you how to get up to the 3ed stories roof," Hakkai said before getting up.

Hakkai then left the roof. I quickly finished my lunch and then left the roof.

-P.E-

(Hakkai's POV)

today we were running the mile run. Sanzo and a few other students got so sick that they had to go home. Thinking about Sanzo got me running faster. Also a few of the students had passed out. This included Sanzo.

Another thing weird about today was that we had gym after lunch instead of before lunch. Well that was partially because of the gym teachers having a conference.

"Hakkai! You've all ready ran 2 miles!" Gojyo yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I then did the cool down lap and sat next to Gojyo.

"So how long did it take me to run it?" I asked.

Gojyo was a very fast runner so it was no surprise that he had all ready finished.

"2 minutes to run the first mile," Gojyo answered.

Soon my thoughts raced back to Sanzo. Yesterday she told me that she was going to tell me her real name, but because she got sick she didn't tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sanzo's POV)

I wake up to someone knocking on my bedroom door.

"Abbott is that you?" I inquired.

"Yes my son," he answered.

'He said son,' I thought groggily, 'so at least one other person is with him.'

I found the shirt that I had wore under my uniform jacket yesterday and slipped it on. I then stumbled over to the door and pushed it open. I was greeted with Hakkai standing there, in what I would guess was normal dress for him, and Abbott.

"Hakkai why are you here?" I questioned. My voice didn't have the normal coldness that I add to it. This was because I was so tired.

"I was wondering f you were OK," Hakkai answered.

This some how made my heart race. Maybe it was because no-one other then master had cared for me. Maybe it was because I liked him. I really liked him, and he already knows my secrete so I don't have to keep up not actually liking him when were alone.

'Don't do that Don't love him! He'll end up just like master!You'll leave Goku without a brother!' the rational part of my brain yelled.

"I'm fine Hakkai," I muttered.

"One other ting I came to tell you about. The school is closed till next week," Hakkai said.

I slammed the door shut, and went back to bed.

(Hakkai's POV)

"I'm so sorry about his rudeness," the Abbott said.

"If you could can you tell me why he's like that?" I asked.

Abbott led me down to to his office and then said, "Only if you keep it a secrete."

"I promise," I said.

The Abbott led me to the chair and said, "You might want to sit down, for his story is a long one."

I sat down, and the Abbott sat across from me.

-Flash Back-

13 years ago

(Koumyo's POV)

I was walking next to the river when I started to hear the voice again. It was stedly getting louder.

'Was the person coming towards me or was I going towards the voice?' I asked my self.

To answer that question I stood still. The voice was still getting louder at the same pace.

Soon I could see a small basket coming down the river. It was just large enough to fit a very young child. The basket was then tossed by the river currents causing the top to fall off.

Indeed there was a small child in the basket. From what I could tell the child was no more then a couple of months old. I acted on impose and jumped into the water to save the poor child. As I made my way over to the child the basket tipped and the child fell into the water. I grabbed the child and brought it ashore.

I pulled the small child out of the now wet clothing and wrapped her in the dry part of my robes.

"I shall call you Kawa," I said.

-Flash back Ends-

"You called Sanzo a her," I said.

The Abbott's face looked like he had just broke a promas.

"Don't worry I all ready knew Sanzo was a girl," I said before I left.


End file.
